The battle begins again
by Kelly Riker
Summary: Defeating the Gua'uld once, won't be enough for these future SGC. The galaxy is in ruins, by Gou'alds everyone thinks is dead. That's when Addie, Sam and Jack's scientist daughter decides to call on the greatest of Sg teams, the first Sg-1. She sends Aylissa to bring back O'Neill and Vala. The two missing people. In the meantime, she has to keep the world together.
1. Beginnings

"It's SG1's IDC, sir." Walter's voice came clearly over the many alarms.

"Open the iris , Walter." Jack ordered, from the spiraling stair case

As the iris opened, several pieces of shrapnel flew through the gate and hit the lowering blast doors. Jack caught a fleeting image of a person flying through after the shrapnel.

In the gate room, it was a mess. Shrapnel flew every way, while every military personal ducked behind anything in reach. The person, that came through the Stargate, was lying prone at the bottom of the ramp. No one noticed that a four legged animal came along with the person.

"That's not SG1, Walter. Are you..." Jack looked monetarily confused.

"Double checked it, sir. And a medical team is on it's way, sir."

"Good, I want answers, now. See to it that our guest gets the best medical expertise and new set of clothes. I don't think they will mind losing that bloody mess."

"Yes sir." A sudden moan came from the prone figure on the ramp. Walter and General O'Neill turned to stare at the woman as she pushed herself up.

She had midnight colored hair pulled back tightly in a military bun. Loose strands of hair fell almost to her waist. Tan leggings with a pair of well worn knee length boot/moccasins, where the lower half. The upper half was a bit more military, if you could call it that. A long sleeves jacket with fringe on the sleeves, was on top of a black T-shirt.

She looked at all of the pointed guns and the only thing she said was, "Ah, Dang." The animal pushed it's self up to reveal large brown eyes and a box like nose. His coat was a curly wired black and he was as tall as a Irish wolfhound. His ears peaked considerably at the site of the guns. His tongue hung out of his mouth limply.

Jack came through the door on the left. He nodded once at the men and the cautiously lowered their weapons. Lowered but ready to snap up at any given time. Any military person understood this, as the woman did.

"General O'Neill." At a raised eyebrow, She continued. "I'm Colonel Aylissa O'Neill. It would seem that we're not in the right time. Otherwise you would be the NID." At a nudge on her leg, Aylissa looked down at the dog.

"I almost forgot, the dog is Storm-chaser."

"Why do you call him Storm-chaser? He's an Irish Wolfhound, correct?"

"Right on the head, General. My parents were chasing after something in a storm when my older brother, Dakota found him. My sister nursed him back to health and he stuck with us ever since."

At that moment a Medical gurney rolled in-front of Doctor Lam. She and two other underlays stopped in front of the ramp. Aylissaa took a look at Dr. Lam, did a back take and looked again. "Might I ask why Dr. Lam is down here."

"Your bleeding. Sit and I'll take a look at it." Lam ordered Aylissa onto the gurney.


	2. Questions

**A/N Sorry about the extended wait but I temporarily put this on hold and went to my SGA story, Flanna. But I will get better I promise. Anyhow I'll post Chapter two today to water your tongue. Don't you just love to read all the disclaimers here? I sure do! Disclaimer: I own only the second generation of SGC and SGA members. First generation( man they sure do get old!, ) belong to their respective owners, so you can't sue me.**

Sam ducked as a staff weapon exploded behind her. They were almost to the Stargate and home, when Sam dove to the ground bleeding in the leg. Daniel kept running to open the gate and send their IDC through, so Sam could get some help for the leg. Mitchell and Teal'c covered Sam, as she hobbled/ran to the three covered Daniel at the DHD,, as the wave of enemy Jaffa poured from the forest, the team just ran through.

All four leapt for the gate, when the wormhole engaged.

As Sam,Daniel, Teal'c, and Mitchell jumped through the gate, they stopped cold.

The gate room was in ruins. Pieces of the ceiling lay on the floor in piled up heaps, like some one didn't care. The blast doors were laying up in twisted and crumpled up like pieces of paper. While shards of glass crunched under each footfall, echoing in the torn up room. The glass was from the Control room window, and was laying as far as the back of the stargate.

"Uh...Sam. I don't think this is SGC." Daniel was the first to speack, after the wormhole left them stranded in this cruel verison of SGC.

"If this is, They went through one hell of a battle." She slowly walked down the ramp, speaking to the archaeologist. " When might be a better word, Daniel." She walked to a pile of rubble infront of one of the doors.

"I would say that about Forty-some odd years at least, Sam."

"Actually, it's Twenty-seven years." A voice spoke, behind the tent like peak of the blast doors. "Welcome, I am Dakota O'Neill."

Out stepped a man so resembling Jack O'Neill perfectly, that is without the black color of his hair. Beside him stood a woman that was petite, with blond waves hanging around her shoulders. Both were wearing old fashioned BDU stlye pants, Dakota had on a very old BDU jacket that had seen better days. The woman wore a Bomber stlye jacket, a black t-shirt with words on it. It had the gate address for Earth and the words 'There's no place like' above the gate address. One knife on her right hip, and a zat'nik'tel on her left one.


	3. Bidding time

Chapter 3

**A/N sorry about the short chapters recently but I've been really stumped about to write next, so I'll probally continue posting but not as much. Disclaimers: I own only the things that aren't copy writed. Anywho back to the story!**

"What happened here?" Cameron asked, listening till now.

"Ah, I was able to reconstruct your mission reports you've made, and with a few tweaks, I was able to knock your wormhole with another. Like two marbles hitting each other." The woman spoke instead of Dakota.

"Impressive. So why did you bring us here?"Sam asked confused, but impressed at what the woman just did.

Just then a tell-tale crackle of a radio stopped the woman from answering.

"Addie, we just found 5 crates of Clay-mores, 3 of hand grenades, 2 of zats, and a couple of M-50's, and p-90's. Over"

"Good, that added to the weapons we have found and Sg-1's means a pretty good war on our hands, Rodney."

"You might want to add Adam's Lemon Chicken to the pile." Rodney snickered at his own joke.

"I heard that old man, if you are allergic to lemons, find someone else to cook. Ethan won't do it." Another Voice came on, presumably it was Adam's.

"Okay, can we keep the lines clear? Harry, have you found anything yet?" Addie spoke sternly into her radio.

"Yeah, 5 squadrons of Death Gliders just flew onto radar, I think we lost another Agent." Harry Maybourne's voice came over the crackling of the radio.

"With all the bickering, I was trying to tell you, that Kelly Mitchell was lost. OW!"

Addie rolled her eyes, when the ow went off. "Did a dog bite you Fran?" She asked dryly.

"Yeah, I swear Ethan has more luck with that dog than anyone."

"Okay Ethan, you on?" Rodney came back loud and clear.

"Yup, I'm on, what's up, Rodney?" Ethan's voice fizzled and crackled.

"Tell the Sheppards, Dexes, and Mitchells to teleport over. There's a squadrent of 302's that need pilots and our cover has been compromessed, got that?"

"I heard you. Maybourne, you helping?" Ethan spoke after a minute to memorize it.

"Now that's happened, we'll need a new squad pilot." Addie looked pointedly at her brother.

"What?!" Dakota looked innocently back at his genius sister.

"You know since you sent Aylissa and that wolfhound to get Dad and Vala, things have gone from bad to worse."

"Maybe we can help." At Cameron's stunning offer, the two stopped arguing and looked at him.

Addie seemed to think it over for a bit, while Dakota looked at his sister. "Not without the ATA gene you can't. I rebuilt those things with McKay's help." Addie's hands were waving and creating images while she talked. "I can tell you right off the bat that Colonel Carter and Teal'c can't fly those things."

Addie looked more closely at Daniel and Mitchell. They stared back at her, seeing as she had a look on her face that Sam usually had right before she did something brillant. So it was understandable that the two were a little nervious.

"Addie, you know Daniel is an archelogist and not a pilot." Dakota answered sternly, breaking into her thoughts.

"Yeah but you don't have to be one to co-pilot one of those things. It's basically a puddle jumper only more fancy." Addie objected. " Fine.. Daniel and the rest can transfer everything to the lake. Cameron can fly one of the fighters, I'll be his co-pilot."

Dakota nodded and left the room to get his ship ready.

Just as Dakota left, a very old Harry Maybourne hobbled into the Shattered gateroom. And even older Rodney McKay shuffled with him. Seeing Sam and the Sg-1 team, they stopped. Rodney was the one to speak first. "Addie, you know they aren't supposed to be here."

"Yeah well this time line isn't supposed to be here, too and look at it." Addie replied dryly.

Aylissa was in the infirmary, she slowly came back to consciousness. Closing her eyes against the bright lights, she moved and then felt a lump on her bed. A warm heavy lump. Squinting her eyes, she slowly lifted her head to see what the lump was and found Storm-chaser laying down on the sheets.

"Storm, Fran will kill you when she sees that you are in here." she mumbled half-asleep.

"Actually, Dr. Lam said that he could stay only after she couldn't remove the dog." General O'Neill said wirily. He was standing at the end of the bed with his arms crossed.


	4. Trusting

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, folkd but I've been rewriting the story abit, just so it flows more easily, no major changes, so no heart attacks please! Disclaimer: I own only Dakota, Addie, Aylissa, Ethan, Fran, Adam O'Neill. Cora Dex, Bridget Sheppard, Kelly Mitchell, and Izzy Jackson. The rest belong to the producers and writing teams for the shows. **

"Do you know where Sg-1 is, Colonel?" Jack asked once, Aylissa was discharged a few minutes later.

Ayl looked uneasy at his latest question. "I only know, sir, that if I asnwer that question, I'm going against orders." She sighed knowly how jack could be like a dog after a bone when it came to drilling people for questions. " If it makes you feel better, I was sent for help."

Jack had his usual face on, the blank on that was. "Help for what?"

Aylissa thought of every masacre, every lost battle, everyone that died, all of the suffering was the reason sent. Choosing her words carefully, Ayl answered hesitantly. "The universe needs it's best Sg team-members. I and Storm were sent to bring back the two left over. General, I warn you, I'm breaking a temperal prime direction of my family's."

Jack interupted her. "Is this going to involve long series of techno-babble?" He leaned against the concret wall, cadually. "I want nothing to do with this if it does involves that."

Aylissa stood and paced the room that she'd been given once being released from torturing, okay it was just needles and sharp eyed doctors, but it still counted as torture right? " Frankly, sir, the Gou'ald have taken over the galaxy in my time, which is almost thirty years from now. When I was little my parents told my siblings and I about Wraith, Asgard, and the Sg teams.

"When they told us these stories, my parents' eyes would light up. Now, our race only knows about the sting of the whip, and that ill feeling you get in the pit of your stomanche when there is no hope at all."

Jack looked closer at Ayl. He knew there was more to the story, but he didn't know what it was. She was crying about the fate of the galxy, not because it was so bad, well she was crying about that, but about the fact that if she didn't complete her mission, she couldn't go finish saving it. Jack guessed that she would feel horrible at a desk job, there was no action, danger, mystery, or odds against her. The tears that came from her eyes was because she felt useless to protect the weak, and stand up to the bullies of the galaxy. Bullies because that's all the Gou'ald were, bullies with fancy smancy tech that they used to deseave others about.

"Who were your parents, Ayl?" He asked trying despertly to change the subject. Nobody could say Jack O'Neill was a coward after reading all his mission reports, but when it came to weeping females, he didn't have a clue what to do.

"You should know just by seeing me, General." Ayl was starting to act like her old self again, just a little bit depressed, but mostly herself.

Jack looked at her quizidly, saying 'What the hell do you mean?' With his eyes.

Ayl sighed dramicitly. "You and Colonel Carter are parents to six kids. Dakota is the oldest, he takes after you in many ways. Addie was next, she was born three minutes before I was. She takes after mom, knows pretty much every sciensisty thing there is to know. I was the third one, I tend to get picked for all the dangerious missions. After me was Adam, he turned out to be our resident cook. Ethan is before Fran, he is our animal handler. And lastly, but not leastly, is Fran. She does black ops." Seeing Jack's stunned look, She assured him. "Don't worry that's the whole crew."

"Sounds more like a whole Squad. You sure I have that many kids, Ayl?" He joked trying to cover up his real feelings.

"Yep, and none of them are adopted either." Ayl, turned to pull out a picture, that she kept with her at all times. Pointing out faces, she showed her Father his future brood. The picture was a little dated, but Ayl carried it next to her heart at all times, it was the last piece of her parents that she had left.

Jack knodded and handed the picture back after looking at it, "So where excatly are we going to find our last member of te team, Colonel?"

Ayl grimced, while putting away her photo. "That is going to be a dificult one. Vala is currently the host of Qetesh. I have the gate address in my pocket where we should find her. After that it's only a matter of time before we have to gate to Earth, interseping a solar flare and pray like crazy that Addie was actually right about those calucations, otherwise we're screwed and I can't get home for another 400 years."

Jack slapped his hands together, smiling. "Sounds like fun, kid."

Walking down the hallway to the mess, he asked. "So how excatly do the Gou'ald conqure Earth? I thought we destroyed their plans several times."

Ayl nodded, "You did, but a stray Gou'ald came through the stone mirrior, and then started to reck havik on everyone. Once he had conqured his former empire, he built another Quantum mirrior, only on a larger scale so that whole Mother ships could invade. After that things, kinda, went desidely downhill."

Jack stared at his daughter's unpleasant answer. "Oi, No wonder you need our help." Seeing the mess's door, he asked his final question. "So how do we destroy it?"

They walked into the mess and collected their foos, before Ayl could answer his question. "WE can't unless it's the orginal one that was built." sensing his next question she conitued. "And that's in the heart of enemy territory."

Jack looked like he was holding three kings against four aces. "Somehow I knew you'd say that." Smiling refully, "Just like old times again, huh?"

A squadrent of 302's leftt the secret command center. In the lead, Cameron Mitchell, flew his fighter. On his right flew the O'Neill pilots, lead by Dakota and Fran as his co-pilot. On Cameron's left flew the renaming Mitchells, Dexes, Sheppards, and the rest of the straglers. In all, there was flying only about 15 Rebels against 100 death gliders, 10 hesak, and 2 mother ships. Odds were likely death, but that never stopped the remaing crew of Sgc and SGA personell from winning before.

The stakes for them were more than just facing off to some 'god'. It was buying time for Ayl to complete her mission, and saving the whole galaxy once again.

When the lines were drawn, the leading Gou'ald hailed the Rebels. "This is your god, Ares. Surrender now and you're lives will be spared. Fight and you die. The question is simple for your puny human minds to comprehand."

Cora grinned, while radioing Bridget. "Lets make this one remerberal, my friend." Cora's russet har was tied with a piece of an old wraith jacket. Her eyes were the same shade as Ronon's, just as her spirit was similar.

Bridget looked like her father, Leuitenant Colonel John Sheppard, (man that;s a mouthful!). Always laughing, Bridget, Marie Sheppard was as feirce as they came.

Dakota flipped all of the switches on his consol.

His co-pilot, now Fran, since Kelly was taken, radioed Cora. "Still think you'll beat my record, Cora?"

Cora grinned even wider at the taunt. "I'm sure I will, after all you can only get the count number this high because of those black ops you perform. I now have a chance to beat your tally, Flash."

Bridget shook her head, they always bartered like this before entering battle. Sometimes humor was the only thing that they had left, because even hope wavered when the odds were this high agaisnt them. Addie once calculated the odds and it came out 1 in 100, that'd they might succeed in driving off the enemy.

All the swift Rebel fighters were ready, Cora radioed 'Ares', doing the ritual answere. "We would rather die free when you offer us something worse then death. Go to Hell!"

And with that said, Cora piloted her ship to engage the enemy.

She dodged every glider, shot, and obistcal that was thrown into her path. The other ships followed in equally dangerious courses, taking out every Gou'ald, that was possible.

Dakota aimed his, straight fir the mother ship, a collison course if Fran had ever saw one. "Dak! Pull up!" She screamed into her headset, eyes widened in fear.

"Not yet, just a little bit closer." Dakota kept going straight, till the ship almost scraped the mothership's hull. Fran was screaming in abalute terror by this time, giving her screaming eveything that she was worth. Dakota pulled up at the last second possible, just barely stopped from smashing into the other's hull. Fran sank into her seat, done screaming, now that Dakota just barely kept them from crashing. "Next time warn a guy! You could have killed us both, Dak!"

Dakota smiled michiesly, "Took out that glider and the mother ship didn't it?"

Cameron Mitchell piloted the lead 302, aiming his ship to just the left of the surving mothership. His co-pilot, Addie, wasn't screaming like Fran was, even though they could Fran doing it throught he headset. "Cameron, see the retreating hasak?"

Cameron looked down at the scanner, radar thing(I don't know the exact name but it looks almost like a radart screen and is green.) "See it. On my mark, I want you to fire." Addie looked locked on the retreating hasak, one that was going for re-inforcements, persumably.

"Just don't do anything fancy, I'm only an amature after all."

Cameron flew the 302 with in range, yelling"Now!" just as the shipo gave a jolt.

Addie fired and destroyed the ship, just as theirs went into a tail-spin, quickly loosing altitude.

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY!" Addie radioed frantically, "This is red ten, we're going down hot! I repeat we're going down hot!" She yelled into the almost useless headset, as Cameron worked frantically to land with only half a working engine.

"Blue nine to red ten, we've got your six, just try to land, over?" Bridget's voice came reasuring through the static.

"Red ten to Blue nine. Comfirmed that you're watching our six, over?" Addie was quickly looking for a place for Cameron to safely crash land. "Cameron, land just over that hill. It'll slow the plane down. I can Macgyver the engine if I have to."

Landing the ship was NOT a pretty site. They crested the hill barely, and then slid forty yards, still spinning like a top. Both wing tips created deep furrows in the ground.

After the ship stopped spinning and moving, Addie ripped her helmet and mask off, toggling the switch that'll open the hatch. Cameron was just as frantic, given to the fact that they were literally sitting ducks waiting for a shot to finish them off.

Leaping from the cockpit, Addie started to asses the damage. "We just need to buy us a little more time!" She frustradily slammed her fist against the un-repairable plane. She then doe back intot he cockpit, desperatly looking for something She grabbed a paper map from the 302 and unfolded it.

"Time. I just need to borrow tme." She whispered as her finger slid across the searching for a special symbol.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cameron asked, leaning agaisnt the buried 302. He shad just stood there, while Addie went through the whole mumbling to herself bit.

Tapping a certain spot, Addie replied, scanning the horizon for landmarks. "Borrowing time, so that we're still here when Ayl returns with Dad and Vala." Refolding the map, and tucking it away, she headed west. "'Course it would help if one of us was a timelord."

**A/N: Hope you guys caught some of those movie quotes. :) If you didn't the first one was from lord of the rings when the elf and dwarf are counting their kills, the second one is a doctor who one. **

**I'll try to post the next chapter next week!**


	5. Meetings

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, but I've come to the end of what I have pre-written, so I'll be writing and posting things at the same time. Disclaimers: (Don't you love the very specific ones? It's so much fun trying to put all the longs words and stuff in one sentence and read it that way out loud. Okay enough of my weirdness.) I own Dakota, Addie, Ayl, Adam, Ethan, Fran O'Neill and Kelly Mitchell, Cora Dex, Bridget Sheppard Izzy Jackson, and... oh! All the animal characters, which are, Storm-Chaser, Susie, Scotty, Janet, George Hammond, Wise eyes (Aka: Linda). I think that's about it actually.**

"So why exactly should I trust you?" Jack asked, folding his ams across his chest, waiting for Ayl to answer his question.

"Because.." Ayl thought for a few moments, "I've got nothing to convince you with. All I know is that the galaxy won't let General Jack O'Neill retire without saving the world one last time."

"The whole saving the world bit, it's getting a little... old, actually." Jack replied, totally serious for once.

Ayl pulled out a clock and than pulled a piece of paper out, read it, and looked at the clock again. Grimacing, she faced the general. " General, sir, I don't have all day for you to decide, I've got three hours for my ticket home to work, if it doesn't then we're royally screwed. So just do this for old time's sake, please?"

"Good enough for me." Jack yelled over his shoulder, as he went to change into something that worked better off world than the monkey suit that he was currently in.

Minutes later, a giant dog, a brown haired girl from the future, and an old General wanting to retire, stood in front of the gate, that was dialing M974T3.

"So how exactly are we going to convince this Vala to join us?"

"Ayl grinned, as the seventh chevron locked into place. "That's the easy part. The hard part is the Jaffa guards and de-hosting Vala from her Gou'ald symbiote .

Jack sighed, knowly that where he was concerned the galaxy would never let him get things gone the easy way.

Exiting the wormhole, the two humans were instantly surrounded by many Jaffa guards. They had their staff- weapons pointing threateningly at the new-comers.

"Morning, folks! I hope that this is just the fanfare for us to meet Qetesh." Jack waved his hand, to the Jaffa Prime minister, who walked forward at that moment.

"You are Colonel O'Neill, the one that has caused many deaths of the Gods!" He said raising his arm, signally two hasak to hover over the gate.

"General O'Neill, There should have been a General in there somewhere." Jack said in his usual 'trying to antagonize the Jaffa' voice.

"And who is this Female Tar'ri?" The unknown Jaffa turned his attention to Ayl. "You are not Major Carter of the Tar'ri."

Ayl stood proudly in-front of the Jaffa, replying in a voice laced with steel. "I am Aylissa. I was sent to bring this Tar'ri in-front of Queen Qetesh. She won't be happy to find out that you've delayed us."

"How do I know that you're not lying, after all you travel with the In-famous O'Neill."

Ayl snapped her fingers to bring Storm closer to her side, seeing the dog, the Jaffa went on high alert. Un-tying his collar, Ayl slid her fingers to a secret compartment, opening that pocket, she slid out a piece of metal. It looked like any other piece of metal, except it was bent in an irregular shape.

When put in a special spot on the temple that Qetesh was in, it would sever the hold the Gou'ald had on Vala, but to the Jaffa it was a show of power for Qetesh to destroy other 'gods' with it.

Seeing the metal piece, the Jaffa formed a walk-way for the travelers to walk down.

"I hope you have a plan, or we are so screwed!" Jack hissed to his companion.

"Don't worry, Addie made sure that this is a fool-proof plan, besides if our plan does got down the hole, Storm here has more pockets in his collar. It's saved us before and it'll save us again."

Addie and Cameron walked several miles before she held up her hand, signally that they were at their destination. The area which they stopped in was a desert, only thing suspicious there was a lone pillar, that looked like it had withstood the test of time. "So this the place?" Cameron asked, pulling out a canteen from the leather bag that Addie kept with her always.

"Yes, the pillar is more than just a documentary of the destruction of Atlantis." Addie said running her fingers around in circles on the stone.

"Atlantis fell?!" Cameron sputtered, starting to choke from water he had swallowed earlier.

Seeing Addie's look, he wheezed, "How, how did the City of the Ancients fall?"

Addie spoke quietly, bowing her head with sorrow. "That is a story best told by Rodney."

The button she pushed, was hidden underneath a certain, glyph. Only the people that knew the story, could find the button that activated the set of rings underneath the surface.

The underground camber was originally ancient in design, with a few tweaks of course. Addie headed straight towards the pillar like thing in the middle of the room.

Said pillar was about waist high, and was shaped like a cylinder that had a hexagon for a face. Apun reaching the pillar, Addie rested her hand on the top and pulled up semantics for a ship of Asgard design.

Cameron peeked over her shoulder as Addie continued typing commands into the computer, which relayed them to the battle ship. Once that was done, Addie radioed the old SGC to get some back up to get the weapons and such out of caches that had been compromised.

"Ethan, can you saddle Scotty and move second cache to the main one? We need to move every extra cache to the cabin, so when Dad and Ayl get here, we can skip town." Addie pressed her ear piece talking to her brother.

"What about the colonel and Teal'c? If I go who'll keep an eye on them?" Ethan's voice came through loud and clear.

Addie thought of all the pilots in the air above her. None of them could do and that was basically it. Addie's eyes gleamed when she remembered about Izzy, she was due to report back form finding clues that Janus had left them. "Izzy can do that. She's due back from looking at ruins that Janus had left behind."

Ethan faced his mother and Teal'c thinking about Addie's idea. "I don't think that's a good idea, sis. You do know that Izzy has picked up that habit of dying."

Colonel Carter looked strangely at her future son, when Addie told them that she and Jack had six kids, she was floored. Yes they had gone to different realities and stuff like that, but SIX?! That's a lot of kids, let me tell you. Dakota, Carter mused, acted and looked like his father. And Addie, boy did she already love that girl or what, it was like having the other Carters from the numerous realities with her all over again. Ayl, she didn't know much about, but it seemed that she was constantly going on missions that the others nominated her for. Then there was Adam, Ethan, and Fran, problem was Sam couldn't remember which order the last three were in, with Dakota and the twins it was easy, Dakota was older by 12 months, and Addie was born three minutes after Ayl.

Ethan, was the animal trainer/handler, the Rebels couldn't afford to use large amounts of tech because of the energy it showed up on scanners. Fran, from what Sam had caught did all the Black Ops and she did love doing them, Sam laughed remembering how Fran appeared out of thin air when Sam was heading towards the hangar bay. And Adam, well he did all the cooking for the crew, which was saying a lot, actually.

"Who is this Izzy, you speak of O'Neill?" Teal'c said, breaking into Sam's wayward thoughts, Carter grimaced realizing that her mind was a million miles away, okay just 50 miles, but it was a lot when the world needed saving.

Ethan looked apologetically at the two remaining members of SG-1. "Well, she's the resident archaeologist and master of other stuff, learned everything from her father, Dr. Jackson." Remembering his words before, he quickly assured them. "She tends to 'die' a lot, takes after Daniel if you ask any of us. But we wouldn't give up her for nothing."

Teal'c and Sam understood perfectly what Ethan was trying to tell them in words. He was trying to come up with the words that told them that Izzy was family, just as much as his blood relatives.

Minutes later, the three headed up to the makeshift barn, the team had set up for their pets and trusty friends. Entering the 'barn', Sam saw several dogs laying in kennels, perking their ears when they saw Ethan enter the room, a horse, that was no means used for racing, but Sam guessed that this was Scotty, who was getting saddled with a pack saddle. A grey/ white cat popped up on the stall door, in front of Ethan. "George, you must meet Teal'c and Sam. Guys, this is George Hammond, our resident mouse trap and does Intel missions." Seeing Teal'c's look, Ethan clarified. "He is our best bet to get into motherships and castles. I mean who would suspect a cat that was looking for rodents?"

Gesturing towards the pack on Scotty's back, Ethan told George "Come on, time to go for a ride, George." once the cat had hopped onto Scotty's back, Ethan disappeared in a closet several feet away.

Scotty was saddled and finished eating, when Ethan appeared holding two duffel bags and wearing clothes that looked like it came from a wild west show, complete with a hat. "Change, quickly, we have to leave soon or we loose our window of opportunity." Sensing what his mom was about to say, he finished with. "Yes you have to wear it, even though the last time you acted as an anthropologist didn't work out. Just think of it like being undercover, so that they don't capture us."

Sighing, Sam grabbed the duffel that Ethan held out for her. When Carter was in the locker room, changing, Ethan pointed out a different door, "You can change in there Teal'c. It will take you less time if you don't wait for mom."

When both were still changing, Ethan grabbed ropes from hooks and tied them to dog's collars, after releasing them form their cages. Susie was the German Sheppard with spots. Linda was the wolfy looking husky, that Ethan had tied with a leather strap instead of the nylon ropes, he did with the others. Janet was a retriever, full of energy, but she was one of the best at what she did.

Susie belonged to Ethan, she was fierce but loyal to a fault, just like members of the Sg teams were, they would lay down their lives for each other and think nothing of it.

Linda, who's name was really Wise-eyes was Bridget's, the last present she got from her sister and dad, before they died when Atlantis blew up like the sky on the fourth of July. So it was reasonable that Bridget and Linda hardly ever separated, only for when Bridget went on fighter missions.

Sam came out of the locker room to the sight of Ethan with with three dogs, the one that he was scolding was a German Sheppard/ Dalmatian mix, Sam guessed, seeing the Sheppard coloring with black spots scattered across her back. The husky, was sitting on the ground, waiting for a command, while the retriever was bouncing off of walls. Some how the golden blur reminded Samantha of her scientist daughter, Addie, both were so hyper, moving form one thing to another.

Ethan looked up at that moment, spying his mother, wearing a figure hugging brown calico dress, not fancy like last time, she did the whole dressing up bit. This time her clothes were similar to the people of Abidos. A linen head dress over the calico out fit that looked like it had come from the old wild west. The head dress was actually just a shawl covering Sam's blond hair.

Ethan stared, until Sam cleared her throat, asking. "Is it that bad? Because I swore that head dress was not getting anywhere near my head, that included it's family."

Ethan tore his eyes from the head dress, and Carter saw that he had a sad sort of smile on his face. "It's good. Really good, I mean I haven't seen you in anything but BDUs or Dress Blues, but it's really... Just you!"

Teal'c walked out of the other locker room, wearing pants that Farmers would've worn in the 1800's, with a plaid shirt and a cape/poncho thing over top.

"Well, now that we're ready, we can go." hooking the leashes to a strap on Scotty's harness, Ethan walked out of the 'barn' explaining their plan. They came to the gateroom to see a short brown haired woman exit the gate at top speed, skidding to a stop in front of Ethan, breathlessly telling him about what she had found out When Izzy finally took a breathe, Ethan moved before she could speak.

"Izzy I need you to watch mom Teal'c, while I move caches around."

Izzy finally noticed the two similarly dressed people beside Ethan. "As long as it doesn't involve exploding drones, Getting captured, fire fights, Running from the enemy. 'Specially the running, Ethan." Izzy said firmly in a voice that no one heard from her.

"It only involves staying here till Addie returns with Dad and Vala, after that. Well, you get to hide the stargate, we beat all odds against the enemy. And the time line will be restored." Ethan glammed up the mission by over exaggerating the finer points of the job description.

.


	6. Packing

******Packing**

******A/N: By the way Addie's real name is pronounced Ad-eh-Lynn, It's just spelled weirdly. Things are starting to really get tense now aren't they? Several more minutes and we shall see how they start to destroy the unknown gou'ald. Okay enough of the giving away facts, lets get the disclaimers over with, so that you can read it and leave me a note about how you liked it or not. Disclaimer: I own only the rag tag group of Rebels, and not even the name even. **

Ayl was pushed to the floor in front of Qetesh, beside her father. Qetesh turned towards her Jaffa Prime minister when she saw only that Jack was of the infamous Sg-1 team.

"Why do you bring these worthless tau'ri in front of my Godly presence?" Qetesh asked angrily of the bowed Jaffa warrior.

"The female told us that she brings a gift, my Lord. They came through the Chap'ia and was caring Tau'ri weapons." He spoke reverently to the god standing in front of him.

Turning to Ayl, Qetesh spoke harshly and with doubt. "What gift have you brought your god?"

Ayl moved to bring the wrapped crystal from an inside pocket. Laying it on the floor, she made herself look smaller that she was already, softly speaking to Qetesh. "I bring a gift that only you can operate, my lord. The ancestors claim that it gives power of unimaginable force to the one welder that has the true blood lines in them." bowing her head, Ayl spoke even more softly to Qetesh. "May it give you more power, so that you can crush your enemies, my God."

Qetesh nodded to a Jaffa warrior to bring her the wrapped crystal. Once seeing the gift, Qetesh moved to set it in the notch that she remembered. Once there, the crystal glowed a white light, slowly increasing in strength. When the light had almost evolved Vala, Jack pulled Ayl down with him, both covering their eyes. The Jaffa still in the room had by now, lost coniousness from the blinding light.

Jack and Ayl uncurled from shielding their eyes, when the light had disappeared. Jack had thrown himself over Ayl, more from a instinct than anything. Yes, he was still getting used to the thought that Carter and him will, (or was it had?) six kids. Six kids that from Ayl's descriptions of them, proved to be more than a threat to the Gou'ald.

When Jack stood, up grumpily complaining about his knees, Ayl saw that Qetesh fell near the alcove. The jaffa still were stunned, so the two O'Neills took their weapons and found some rope to tie them up with. After that, Ayl worriedly looked at her watch. "We've got thirteen minutes to get from here to the gate and dial P987R87." Getting Qetesh proved to be a problem, basically if the Jaffa saw them, they would end up dead ducks. "Dead peguins, actually." Ayl corrected her father's words.

"Why penguins?" Jack looked at her, while Ayl figured out a way to get Qetesh and them out and to the gate within 13 minutes.

"Family joke. I'll explain it later." Ayl grabbed a zat of the floor and opened the door to the throne room. Once she had made sure that the corridor was clear, the General and she each grabbed an arm to Pull Vala to the hangar bay. There, the escapees would grab an il'tash and fly to the gate. 'Cause the gate was several miles away, they needed a ship more than they needed to stay low.

Once aboard the smallish il'tash, Ayl sat down in the pilot's chair to power it up, while Jack put Vala in the cargo hold. "You know how to fly this right?" He asked over Ayl's shoulder. Aylissa nodded, slowly guiding the ship out of the closing doors.

"When I was young, Teal'c made sure that all six of us kids could fly anything that was Gou'ald, while you and mom gave us flying lessons on everything else. I can fly black-hawk, Falcon, osprey, 302's, jumpers, basically anything that has wings, I can fly blind folded."

Five minutes later, the stolen cargo ship had landed three feet from their lowered hatch to the gate's steps. Vala had still not woken up, so it was an uneventful trip to the gate.

The three of them ditched the gou'ald ship, it wouldn't exactly be nice to fly a plane through and hit someone, they after all needed all the Rebels up and running. Literally.

Dialing P987R87 was easier than expected, probably because every Jaffa was frantically searching the pyrimand for their Qetesh.

Addie radioed Dakota, who had taken over being Squad captain, since their ship had crashed. "Dakota, I need you to do a fly by and drop Fran off at the remaining mother-ship. We need to blow up that ship, so when Dad and Ayl gets here, we can beam up to the Elizabeth Weir, got that?"

"I heard you loud and clear, Addie. But I'll need some fancy stunts to pull it off, of course." Addie could practically hear the smile in her brother's voice.

"Go right ahead, Fran I need you to disable that ship in 13 minutes, or we're not going to be alive to complain about it."

Fran took over the radio, seeing as Dakota had his eyes and brain on flying stunts that looked to an outsider's point of view, suicidal. "I can blow up the mother-ship in three minutes, Addie, Just make sure that we still have a ticket off Earth."

"Fran, I've created an A-bomb for my fourth grade science experiment, who do you think I am?" Addie asked sarcastically.

"You know, I think you've been around McKay too much, you're starting to sound like him."

"I have not! Just go do what you need to do, Fran. The world depends on us." Addie started to loose her cool, realizing how much every one depended on her genius.

Fran sighed knowingly that Addie was having one of her unusual break downs. "Mitchell, slap Addie for me. That should get her head back on straight again."

Cameron slapped Addie, and she looked at him shocked. After a few seconds, Addie had calmed down enough to finish all the preparations, before they headed into the heart of enemy territory.

Ayl, Jack, and Vala finally arrived in the future. When the gate dropped them in the old or ancient gate room, Jack whistled loudly. "This is some damage, Ayl."

"Slapping Vala awake, She answered. "This is the most clean I've actually seen it. A couple months ago you couldn't move anywhere if the gate engaged." Seeing Vala's eyes, finally. "Come on Vala. Wakey wakey!"

"I'm up!" Vala jumped up hands out. She looked around herself. "This isn't Qetesh's palace. Wow! What happened here?!"

Ayl sighed, going through a stray bag. "That is something I can't tell you, but if I can only... YES!" With that Ayl pulls out a walkie talkie. "This is Ayl to any Rebel units. The mission was a complete and total failure, I repeat the mission was a failure."

"Addie, here. Ayl if it was a failure, you wouldn't be here. Izzy is two levels up from your position. She's packing everything that we need to take with us to the heart of enemy territory. You can go help her. Ethan and Adam are relocating caches to the cabin. Mean while, I'll call off the fighters, that is if Fran hasn't already blown up the mother ship." Addie's voice came through the speakers loud and clear.

"You sent Fran to blow up a mothership?!" Ayl asked, slinging the bag over her shoulder and beckoning the two visitors to follow her. "I thought I told you guys don't send her on suidcal missions, now that Kelly is captured. Stanard procedures for getting off of Earth?"

"No that procedure has been compromised. We're doing procedure thirty-seven, Ayl." Addie started to sound snappy.

"There is no thirty-seven Addie! Only ten procedures are known in the Rebel camp, all the others have been compromised twenty years ago." Ayl headed towards a steel ladder. By this time, Storm had disappeared to get upstairs another way.

"Thirty seven hasn't ever been compromised. It was only used when the SGC had a foothold situation."

Jack having heard enough, took the talkie out of Ayl's grip. "Thirty-Seven is a bad plan Addie. We go with direct and simple. It works better that way."

Addie looked up when she heard Jack's voice. Sighing, she grabbed the talkie again. "Fine, twenty eight. That one ou invented, dad. Ayl just make sure that you get to the lake before 1600 hours. That's when the base will explode. Ethan has set a timer in the computer room."

Ayl looked down the ladder at the guests. "That doesn't leave us much time for getting out and helping Izzy! You know you should make better plans than this, Addilynn!" Saying that, she started to climb faster, than ever. Hitting the second level, she opened the hatch to find Storm waiting for her, panting heavily.

"If I'm doing all this for nothing! I want to go back to being a God than!" Vala's voice came from the lower rungs.

Jack was the one underneath Vala. "If you would climb faster we can get to the good parts. Addie said we have 3 hours to get to the top of this base. That doesn't leave us much time to get there."

Izzy put the last lid on a carton. It held all the foodstuffs, entertainment, documents, everything that the Rebels would find themselves in need of once aboard the Elizabeth Weir. Teal'c and Sam had been a great help, once they found about why they were packing everything. Izzy was terrible at keeping secrets. Jack, Vala, Ayl, and a panting Storm hurried into the room, as Izzy started to put locator beacons on boxes.

"Izzy, where's Ethan and Adam?" Ayl asked once skidding to a stop, and storm barely managed to keep from knocking her down.

"By the time table that they gave me, couple of minutes ago are left before they can gate back here. They'll tag everything in the barn and gate room. After that, we get to the Cabin and wait for Addie to come get more of that brew of hers." Izzy spoke calmly to Ayl, who she knew was feeling very worried about her siblings.

"Good. But I would get a lock for that brew."

Jack spoke over the two, causing them to stare at him. "What brew are we talking about here?! And why does Addie drink it?"

Izzy looked pointedly at Ayl, since it was her sister, better yet her twin's drink. Sighing, Ayl told her dad what it was. "It's basically like Red Bull, over caffeinated with steroids. It's saved the world more times than I can count. Addie drinks it when she hasn't slept in 48 hours. Which is almost every day."

Ethan chose that moment to come over the Radio. "Ayl, good to have you back! Adam and I are finished relocating the caches. Meet us at the lake in three minutes."

"Tell Adam, that I hope he's not doing fish tonight! The last one that I got was gall bones. And We'll meet up in an hour. I've got to go help with dispatching those gliders I'm hearing about."

Addie looked at the computer in front of her. "It's 1400 already. I hope we've got everything." Cameron had stayed with her since the crash, so it was understandable that he was bored out of his skull. Addie could understand that. He was military and they never liked being in charge of babysitting the scientist, even when said scientist knows more about the goings on than anyone.

Dakota had dropped Fran off in the Mother ship twenty-five minutes ago. Now he was waiting on her call to come pick her up before the whole thing went of like a fire work set. In the meantime, he was taking out every Glider that was firing on him. Cora, Bridget, and the others had made several passes already. The kills were steadying piling up. Bridget's last count was 40 death gliders, 2 el'tanshes, and 1 Ares. Cora was about ready to pull of an assault on the mother-ship to get more kills. Her's were 60 death gliders, 5 el'tanshes, and a couple of those vessels bigger than the cargo ship.

Overall it had been a productive day, when The Mother-ship went sky high. Fran radioed over the com, several seconds before it blew. "Dakota, this is Fran. Get your pilots out fo the immidate area! I will join you as soon as I rescue Kelly. The Jaffa claim there's a female Taur'ri aboard that's crazy with redish brown hair."

Dakota arngrily spoke into his mask. "Fran, you've got three seconds to get off that ship or you'll get killed! Kelly is dead, don't go kill yourself just for someone that's already gone."

Fran spoke harshly into the walkie talkie, looking around a corner. "We don't leave people behind, Dak. And if this is the chance that Kelly is alive than I wont kill my best friend and partner."

Dakota pulled up his 302, fighting the instinct to go rescue his youngest sister. "Fine. But you better be able to pull a stunt like Daniel does, otherwise we've lost two people instead of just one."

A final salute through the cockpit, and Dakota turned his ship towards the gathering squad behind him. The mothership exploaded as the lone 302 flew through the shockwaves. When the mothership blew, it too kout several of the remaining and retreating death gliders.

"Red Leader to Blue Ten. Addie said to pick p our visitors and than land on the lake. She wants everything at the lake before the Elizabeth gets here. Confirmed?" Dakota spoke into his mask, trying to keep his voice normal.

"Got it Red Leader. I guess I'm ferrying McKay again?" Bridget asked the question always.

"You most definitely are, Bridget. No one else can stand him the way you do."

"That's because none of you really see the pain of loosing Atlantis the way we do!" Bridget was remembering her dead sisters and father. Sheppards were always trying to be heroes, and John died saving others, even when it was trying to save his little girls. Now it was just Bridget, Cora, and Rodney McKay were the last of the Atlantis expidetion.

"Just do it Bridget!" Dakota's voice came through the mike, strongly laced with sorrow.

Aylissa turned to Izzy, who had finished all of the locater chips on the boxes. "Finished?" having seen Izzy's nod, Ayl contiuned. "Is Addie at the bunkers or the lake?"

Izzy pulled a green scrunchie out of her red hair. Gathering the loose ends, she redid it, while answering Ayl. "Bunker. She doesn't want anyone at the Lake till we're ready to go and the Elizabeth is in place, otherwise we blow our whole cover."


	7. goodbyes

**Saying goodbyes.**

**Chapter Seven**

**A/N: Thank you, Wonderwoman1970, dpdp, and Thunder18 for reviewing, I know it's a little late, but I really appreciate all your encouraging words about TBBA. It has kept me going, knowingly you guys are waiting for the next chapter. Disclaimer: I own only the second generation of SGC members. The first are the companies. **

Harry and Rodney hobbled into the bunker's control room. Harry sighed, thinking 'Why must there always be an emergency these days?"

Rodney was tired of all the saving the world bit. It didn't feel the same as it did in his younger years. He was tired of everything and he knew no one wanted Dr. Rodney McKay around. The Rebels had Addilynn to save their bacon.

Rodney constantly catching himself remembering the times on Atlantis. Sheppards, the Dexes, and Rodney McKay, all part of the infamous A-1. He missed those times. The Sga team wasn't the same with out Sheppard and the two Dexes.

"Ah good you're here." Addie spoke from the center consol. "We're about to begin transferring everyone to the Cabin for one last time." Turning to the two old men, she continued. "Thought you guys would like to come and say good bye to the rest of the team."

Harry instantly knew who she was talking about. Whenever they lost a team member, they were buried next to the lake. Jack's Cabin had become sort of a sad place for the Rebels, but it also served to remind them why they did what they did. The team members she was talking about were Jack, Sam, Cyntha, John, & Susie Sheppard. Flanna, Ronon, and Amelia Dex. And the rest of the Rebels that didn't make it. The Atlantis members' didn't have their bodies buried at the lake, only a headstone and one piece of something that they always carried. In Ronon's case, his sword that he had made from Wraith.

"We'll like that. I don't like leaving the rest, behind." Rodney spoke softly. He had changed in ways that no one from his past would think was possible. Instead of the arrogant, ego happy McKay from his youth, this McKAy was sadder and had seen many battles.

"I know you don't Rodney, but it's for the best. Maybe out there, once we finish you can have the cabin to yourself and visit them whenever you get the need to." Addie understood what McKay was going through perfectly. Her parents were buried there, well the original set, not the ones that they had brought back from the past.

"Come on, we should start getting ourselves over there soon." Addie spoke to the older men, who had lost much and still found the strength to fight like the younger members.

Getting to the cabin was easier than usual, partially do to the fact that one of the Gou'ald's had recently been killed and their net had kinda broke. Remembering the old Jumpers in the hangar, The squad that flew from the bunkers' was a little small. But every one would get a ride out to the Cabin on the lake and then pilot the ships to Elizabeth's hangar, when the Asgard mothership arrived.

*()*

Bridget landed her 302 next to the other's on the lake, one of Addie's numerous improvements. Getting out, she stepped on the old wooden dock. Knowing instantly where she would go, the others didn't talk to her until after she had gone to a special glade. Inside the glade held only the headstones for Bridget's family. Everyone of those caskets were empty.

John Sheppard's headstone was one of the points of the triangle. The other points were made by Susan and Cyntha.

Bridget kneeled in-front of John's, just sitting there, tears streaming down her face. With her father's last breath, he had tried to save his girls. Only Bridget had walked out of that explosion alive. Susan, the oldest daughter of John, died trying to go back for their father, she knew dad the oldest and was technically only Bridget's half sister, but that didn't make their bond any less stronger. Cyntha was the middle and she had died trapped under debris, when Atlantis was under attack, It was her, that John was trying to rescue when the gou'ald had bombed that part of the city. Neither had made it out alive.

Susan had made it out, but had died from the exstant of her injuries. Three hours later, the rest of Atlantis buried another Sheppard.

Bridget whispered to the empty graves, knowing that she may never see the marble headstones again. She told them about the upcoming mission and why they were abandoning Earth. Once done, she started to pull the overgrown weeds from the headstones. She remembered the promise that she had made to John right before he was killed and smiled. "I promise to keep my wings and fly a true course, Dad, always."

*()*

Cora looked towards the glade, where the Atlantis members were buried. Bridget usually went there before she joined in the parties or whatnot. Cora knew the pain of loosing Atlantis, but in Bridget it was bigger, not only did she loose Atlantis, but she lost the only family that she ever had. Cora had lost her mother, Amelia two days after she was born, but her father had always been there for her. And when she needed some help, she could always go to Flanna. But both died in Pegasus. Looking around, Cora noticed that everyone was acting like this was a funeral. For many it just might be.

But the reason they had to say goodbye was so that they could save the galaxy once more. Fate it'self had been cruel to this generation of Stargate personnel, but they had grit and the Gou'ald could never take that away.

General O'Neill was grilling burgers and dogs, while Sam was putting a plate of already done meat on the table. Addie and Ayl were bickering, but when are they not? Dakota was sitting alone nursing a beer, looking a bit depressed. McKay and Maybourne were reminiscing about the good old years, and Izzy and Daniel had gotten together to compare notes on archaeology.

Vala and Mitchell didn't know what to do and were standing in a corner. Teal'c was talking with Ethan about fighting. And Adam was hovering over Jack, always the cook or doctor.

And Bridget was coming out of the glade, done saying her goodbyes. Cora noticed the tear stains on her face and the renewed set of her shoulders. Loosing her family, to Bridget was like getting a knife twisted in her heart, they were as close a family as ever. Linda, Bridget's wolf trotted out from her spot on the deck to meet her mistress. Smiling, Bridget got down on one knee to play with her.

Linda had been a Christmas present from John to his three girls and she had stayed with Bridget ever since Atlantis, no one could blame her really.

*()*

After meeting his kids, Jack was sorely impressed. Each one was unique, but they worked together like they had always done just that. Looking around he tried to spot Fran, but he didn't see the Black Ops agent. Thinking, Jack came to realize that even though he hadn't known about them for long, his kids looked up to him and Carter. Smiling, Jack spotted Addie and Sam pouring over notebooks of science stuff. Shaking his head, Jack grabbed the last plate of burgers and dogs and headed their way.

"Thought this was a party not work." He told the two scientists In the family. Looking up, Sam smiled.

"This isn't work, this is fun." She told Jack, knowing how he frequently tried to tell her to get a life.

"Uh-huh and it's time to eat, so put the notebooks away." Jack told the two sternly. He was just glad that the O'Neill family didn't end up with more scientists than just the two.

*()*

Once done saying their goodbyes and Dakota broke the news of Fran not coming back. It put their little get together in a dismal mood. Addie closed herself off to everyone, including Ayl, regretting that she ordered Fran to go on that misson. Not even Sam or Jack, who was starting to feel close to their kids, could draw her out of it.

Jack was a little sad that he didn't meet Fran, someone that the Twins had high praise for.

"Let's get this show on the road. We stay here too long and we won't be able to complete our mission." Bridget voiced what everyone else didn't want to say.


	8. fleeing Earth

**Fleeing Earth**

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Things aren't going right for the Rebels, but I can assure you guys, not everything looks as bad as it is.**

**Disclaimers: I own my own chracters, so don't sue me, please.**

The trip to the Elizabeth Weir was fairly simple do to the fact the the Rebels knew every loophole and exit off of Earth. Jack climbed out of the 302, he had flew to the Hangar. Looking around himself, it was hard to believe that this ship was the last reminder that the Asgard ever exsisted and once a powerful force in the galaxy.

Addie and Ayl had flown the same ship, so now they were heading towards their respective departments. Addie was headed towards the Bridge while Ayl was heading towards Enginering, Adam towards Sickbay, and Cora headed towards the Armory.

Ethan was left in the Hangar bay with all the animals and one cat perched on his shoulder. Shaking his head, Ethan walked off to the stable part with his creatures following faithfully behind.

***)_(***

Arriving at the Bridge, Addie made sure that everything was working and that their course was set before locking herself in her lab. It wasn't only locked with regualar passwords, but was also locked using several command codes that no one could break or hack into. Otherwise, you won't get in if Addie didn't want you to.

Sam and Jack had tried several times to get their other kids to drag Addilynn out of her lab, but even Ayl had no success. So Addie stayed behind locked doors, while working on her experiments.

Ayl had taken control of flying the ship, imerssing herself into her work. Dakota was being susprisingly hard to find these days, while Ethan buried himself into his animal work and Adam had dissappeared into the Infirmary three days ago.

***)_(***

Sam wandered the halls, looking for something to do, it had been three days into the trip and none of her future children were up to hanging around her. She knew that it was hard to loose someone close, but loosing the youngest sibling? Sam never delt with those feelings and probally never would, but for now, she had become quick friends with Bridget.

Bridget reminded Sam of a certain messy haired colonel with a smirk always on his face.

"Sam! Am I glad to see you!" Bridget's voice came from behind the blond haired woman, startling her from her thoughts, quite arbutley.

Turning, Sam saw that Bridget was her usual messy self. "What's wrong, Brid?" She asked concerned for the young woman.

"I was walking down the hall and noticed that voices were coming from behind Addie's door." Bridget told her friend's mother, Linda always beside her leg.

"Voices?" Sam was interested, for Addie had been in that room for three days with out a single peep from the sciensist.

"Just come with me. It think I know what's going on, and if I'm correct you and the General might want to attend." Bridget tugged the really confused Colonel down the hallway. Sometimes it paid off to be the wayward one in Sgc.

"Attend what? Bridget you are making no sense." Sam hurried to catch the pair that were barreling through the corridors.

"I didn't realize it until I started to speak to you. Three days after the death of somebody in the SGC, we give them a wake." Bridget told the blond haired woman beside her as the transporter went down several decks.

"Why three days?" Sam asked her compainion.

"Eh, because Dr. Jackson was always 'dying' General O'Neill didn't offically declare him dead until the third day. I forgot all about it 'till now." Bridget sheepishly explained.

*)_(*

Addie looked around herself, just now sorry that she locked herself off to her family. It wasn't much but whenever the O'Neills got together there was plenty of happiness. Too bad Fransny Cassidy O'Neill was really dead, her baby sister. Addie caught herself many times expecting Fran to laugh in that twinkly laugh of hers, the one that reminded her siblings of little bells.

Dakota was in a corner telling the rest of the family stories about Fran. Stories were all that they had left of the miscifis O'Neill.

Franny was well known for her pranks among the Rebels. It was the only thing that kept them laughing and hoping for better days with her around.

Once Dakota was finished with his story about the time that Franny had decided to take over the Black Operations, Ayl began weaving her tale of when Fran pulled a prank on the Gou'alds.

_Nothing scared her little sister_, Addilynn tought proudly, _not even the danger of getting captured by Aphosis._

Jack looked around himself, for being a wake this was a happy place. But who could blame them really? Everyday was tough to surrive in, there were no happy times.

"Rodney to the O'Neills. I hate to break up the death knelling, but there is something fishy going on." The old voice came over the intercomm, visibly perlexed.

"Fishy how, McKay?" Jack asked this new Rodney. When he first met him three days ago, Jack couldn't see how this was the older verison of the netorsis scienstist in his time.

"Fishy as in there is an odd reading and just get up here!" There was something about the way Jack O'Neill rubbed him the wrong way, Rodney thought. He almost sounded like the younger McKay that thought the Universe revolved around him.

"Now THAT sounds like the Dr. Rodney McKay I know." Jack mumbled to himself, calling the festivites to a halt, the universe doesn't care how many strikes it gives the O'Neill family, it seemed like.

*)_(*

Addie hurried to the bridge with Ayl, and both her parents in tow. _Why couldn't those readings pop up a different day?_ She asked herself, entering the Asgard bridge at a dead run.

"Oh good you're here." Rodney hobbled to the four O'Neills. "Correct me if I'm wrong but Janet Fraiser is supossed to be dead right?"

Jack and Sam looked at each other, while Ayl stared at Rodney in confusion. "Who's Janet Fraiser?" She asked, not bothering to notice the people standing before the viewscreen.

"What does that have to with anything?!" Addie had about had it with science forever. She had seen to many crazy things that Science couldn't explain in her life, and this was one of them.

"Only the whole weird reading thing." Rodney turned to motion four people forward and into their little decision.

Three people who the Whole SGC had thought dead walked forward, letting the light shine on their faces. On one end stood Skaara, fully grown up and wearing Earth clothing, the middle walked Doctor Janet Fraiser, CMO of SGC, wearing her lab coat like she just came from checking on her paintents. And on the other end walked Fran O'Neill grinning sheepishly. And a woman that resembled

"FRAN!" Addilynn pounced on her sister, sweeping her little sister into a record breaking Bear hug, if bear hugs had records of course.

"Nice to see you too. I'm not called Flash for nothing, sis." Fran gasped the words out, her face strting to turn red from being hugged too tight. "I can't...Breathe!"

"Oh sorry." Addie let her little sister go, sheepishly rubbing her neck. "So you want to tell me how you and Kelly escaped an exploading mothership?!"

Fran smiled widely, knowing that Addilynn had forgiven her once more. "A Master never tells his trade secrets." She quoted, raising her finger in the air. "But if you must know, I got a little help from some asended beings."

Turning to Skaara and Janet, Jack raised his eyebrows questionally. "About that.. Aren't you igher ups supposed to not interfer with us lower life-forms?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Frankly Jack, we got fed up with the ways of the Others. They are too busy worring about the way their pompes Rear ends look that they can't see the danger the Gou'alds present." Janet told him, sticking her hands deep into the pockets of her coat.

"Okay... I have no clue what that means, but if your willing to help then so be it." Jack nodded to himself, walking out of the bridge, following hree of his offspring.

"Doctor Fraiser, we must complete our mission before the Others take away what we came here to give them." Skaara reminded the woman infront of him, who was sadly looking at her commrades' children.

"What? Yes, of course we must. Rodney, hold onto something, this will get a little bumpy soon." Janet took her hands out of the pcokets, pulling a glowing blue orb on a neckless.

Grumbling and muttering about the insaneness of his life, Rodney did as he was asked to. Janet gave the orb to Sam, telling her to keep it safe always. It was the key to disrupting the Quantom mirrors. Knodding her head to Skaara, the two clasped hands together and started to glow in a white light. The same light that Daniel had when he ascended, only this time it envolved the whole Elizabeth Weir, throwing it a thousand lightyears to their destination.

"There." Janet and Skaara gasped for breath, the white glow slowly dying down from around the ship. "It is done. Search hard my friends, you will not find the help you look for if you don't." Janet told them, before she and Skaara disappeared once more.

"Search for what?" Kelly asked, taking over the command of her ship once more. She had to give Rodney the evil eye to get him to move out of throne like chair, but McKay finally did.

"If I were you, remember the past to find the answeres to the future." Janet's voice came from everywhere, giving them one last confusing hint before the last of the Tau'ri heard no more of her.

"Well that's about as helpful as a bag of peanuts!" Kelly exclaimed outraged.

"Kelly you know how Ansended folk like their riddles." Maybourne told the angry captain.

"Hmph! Lets just start scanning the intermedate area for anything unusual. By the way where are we?" Kelly finished her tantrum and started giving orders left and right.

**And... that's the end of Chapter 8 folks. Orginally I didn't plan on bringing Fran back, but hey, she's an O'Neill and she wrote herself back in, and brought Kelly Mitchell along too. **

**Please review and I will try to get the next set of chapters up soon.**


	9. Family

**Chapter Nine**

**A/N: now we all can see what Janet and Skaara were talking about in that very confusing way of their's.**

When Cameron Mitchell heard who had taken over captaincey, he was astounded. He never thought that he would get to meet his daughter, who from tales that Ayl had told him, was the best friend of her baby sister, Fran.

Fran Cassidy O'neill was one tough cookie, the Rebels decided, after she beat all odds to rescue her best friend and partner. No one in their right mind would've stayed on that mothership if there was only a slight hope that Kelly Mitchell was even alive much less prisoner aboard that stinking ship.

*)_(*

Fran was amazed at what her family was like when she got back. She never in her whole time that she was growing up felt even remotely close to her parents partically because they had both been killed when she was eighteen months old, after that she was raised by her siblings. Her family was as close-knit as ever, Fran getting used to Jack and Sam around. Sam was usually hanging around the twins talking about experiments that they were planning, while Jack was getting to know his sons.

Dakota was the image of Jack, while Ethan took after Sam's dad. Adam, however looked like he was a little of both. Sports, Fran thought wirily, would be the only thing that the three would have in common. Dad tried to explain about the Simsons, but it kinda fell flat in Fran's opinion. Star Trek on the other hand was what the O'Niell siblings only watched these days. There was just something about the way that the crews of those ships could get through impossible situations and surrive that had them hoping for the best.

After getting almost crushed to death, by her siblings Fran was welcomed back to the fold like she had never left. It was always this way when missions went right or wrong, hugs and than they all would settle back for _Star trek_, depending on which sibling got to choose.

*)_(*

"Rodney, what have you found?" Kelly asked, walking towards where the old man was staring at with shocked eyes.

"I found what Janet told us about, but it's impossible!" His voice was starting to raise with each word spoken. "We're right where the old midway station was before it was self-destructed, but the only thing I have found is Atlantis, but that was destroyed almost nine years ago!" Rodney's voice was starting to escalate with each word.

"Soo... we should check it out right?" Kelly asked Rodney, not sure if they should or not.

"Yes, if there is even a slight chance of Atlantis being mostly unharmed, than we should get it before the Gou'ald or Wraith do." Rodney was very sure, because if there was a littlest chance as poissible to find if John or Cyntha Sheppard were even alive Bridget would be out of here like a rocket lit with forty pounds of dynamite strapped to her back.

*)_(*

Being on a ship with not many people had it's advantiges and drawbacks. One was learning about Atlantis on their doorstep while the drawback of that was, everyone started to step around Bridget, Cora, and Rodney extra careful about what they said.

Right now she was hurring to the bridge to see for herself if Atlantis was really there. If it was, if being a huge word, then only the former Atlanteans would know special frequences to hail the city with.

Arriving on the bridge, the same time that Cora had, the two Atlanteans stood next to Rodney, hope filling their eyes, seeing the almost destroyed city in front of the Asgard ship.

"Cora, am I seeing what you're seeing?" Bridget whispered to her friend, never taking her eyes from the viewscreen

"If ya mean the city of Atlantis on our viewscreen, then yeah." Cora tore her eyes from the sight, tears in her eyes. "Kelly, Bridget and I request a recon mission aboard the city. We'll go with your permission or not." Her stance was that of a warrior, but her face was that of a kid asking permission to go on the meri-go-round, the very first time.

"Of course, just take two other people with you, I don't want to send you both into a possablely dangerious area without back-up." Kelly understood the look on Cora's face, so she took pity on the two women before her. They weren't much older than Kelly Mitchell, but the two `had seen too many horrors happen to Atlantis, their home. For that was what the city was to the three Atlanteans, home, not a place to go for the day and may never see it again, but something that they enjoyed and cherished.

"Thank you. Rodney, you coming?" Cora asked her friend and mentor. "You think we should take Ayl or someone else?"

Thinking for a moment, Rodney ran every name through his head that wasn't an O'Neill sibling. "Only one that isn't an O'Neill is Izzy and Kelly, here. But I think Izzy doesn't like going on missions. Says that they tend to be a dangerious occupatient and she gets enough of that being related to Daniel. So I think we should just steal Ayl and be done with it."

Nodding, Cora and Bridget headed towards the hangar bay, leaving Rodney to ask Captain Mitchell to page Ayl to the hangar bay.

*)_(*

Parking the old style Jumper in Atlantis's tower was handled smoothly by Bridget, who had went to Air Force Academy before Atlantis supposedly blew sky high. Exiting the Jumper, the former Atlanteans and Ayl looked around themselves. It was a huge mess and dust coated everything in sight.

"It looks like no one's been here in years, Cora. I hope the rest of her is better." Bridget commented wading to the door.

Swiping her hand over the sensor the door wouldn't open. "Rodney! We're going to need your expertis." Bridget yelled to the old man.

Sometimes Rodney wondered if Bridget wasn't John Sheppard in female form. She tended to act just like the former colonel. Sighing, Rodney got down to work. Good thing he still carried around his gear from the days on Atlantis, otherwise McKay wouldn't have been able to get the recon team to the gate room.

Lighting up, Atlantis led the Sheppard, Dex, O'Neill, and McKay to the former gate room. Entering, the four people had to stop in horror. The only thing left of the once great room was a mangled gate leaning lopsidely to the ground.

"Well at least we know that we couldn't have gotten through because the gate was damaged." Bridget tried her best to make light of the fact that anyone on Atlantis would've been trapped here for a long time. Walking closer to the damage, Bridget recongized several pieces of debry. "Wraith just love their comazaie runs don't they?"

Cora looked towards the several remaining consols. Rodney was already hard at work trying to get the interal senors up and running. They had a better chance of finding anybody with them than anything.

Looking at where the lifesigns were clustered, Rodney had to shudder, he hated, Hated going into Atlantis's underwater jumper bay. It had lots of bad memories there. "Looks like whoever took over had to relocate the command centor to the underwater bays. I'll just stay up here and direct you there." He tried hegding out of the mission.

Bridget looking up, had to shake her head. Rodney could be such a scaredy cat sometimes. "Fine, but where's the closest transporter near there?"

Rodney tapped furisouly at his tablet, highlighting sections on the giant screen behind the damaged stations. "There, thirty yards from the command deck. You can get there by going down three sets of stairs." He then pointed out the route that the two would have to take to reach the secondary command deck of Atlantis.

Grimancing, Bridget looked at Cora and Ayl before walking out, yelling over her shoulder. "Fine! Just give us directions once we get there."

The three women stepped into the transporter and Cora hit the spot closet to the area which they were heading to. A couple seconds later, the three headed right going three yards before Rodney gave them their first diretion. Climbing down three flights of stairs, even Ayl, who happened to love climbing didn't want to see another stairstep in her entire life. Her calfs were killing her and Cora was complaining worse than Rodney did when something went wrong.

Bridget stopped a corner from their destination, holding up her finger while pulling her pistol from the hip holster. Instantly Cora and Ayl went on altert too, knowing how Bridget like to rely on her 'spidey senses' something that she claimed to get from her dad. Only Rodney would take her seriously on those occiasions, knowing how John got them out of tight fixes with his so called spidey senses before.

Swinging around the corner, gun pointed, Bridget stopped dead. There in front of her were the bluest eyes that Bridget had seen when her sister was alive. "Cyntha?!" Bridet questioned her in disbelief. She never knew the full story of her siblings deathes, only that none escaped from the city when she blew sky high.

"Bridget... Is that really you?" Cyntha asked, putting her gun away in one smooth action, something that a person would only gain from hours of pratice.

"Yeah it's me... but how did you escape? I thought this place was gone forever. Everybody claimed that there were no surivors." Bridget holstered her weapon sam as her big sister.

Cyntha looked nothing like her youngest sister. She was a couple inches smaller than Bridget, with wild red hair partially falling out of a clip.

"You know how Dad loves going out in style, seems he thought that if everyone thought Atlantis was gone forever it would give us sometime to rescue our friends in the Pegasus Galaxy." Cyntha looked at her sisters comrades. "Cora? Is that really you?!" She asked recgoning the daughter of Ronon Dex and Amelia Banks.

Cora stepped forward, silently slipping her sword and Ronon's blaster back into their respective places. "yeah, seems like we are all on our way to the Pegasus galaxy. Rodney detected at least ten lifesigns when we were in the gateroom."

Cyntha smiled, knowing how Rodney McKay was close to her father and the rest of the former Atlanteans. "Yeah, come on, we need to get out of here before they find us." Cyntha motioned her newly-reunited friends to follow her. Pulling out her weapon, Cyntha led the three women towards the new command center. "Susie and Dad both made it out of the explosion that remolded the gateroom. Boy will they be glad to see you, Brid!" Cyntha waved her hand over the door, opening it for the others, while she watched their six with Bridget.

*)_(*

Kelly Mitchell was pacing her bridge, driving the remaining O'Neills batty. Finally Addie just got pushed to the point of interanle craziness, beyoung that of a normal dose.

"Kelly, park it or get out!" She told her sister's captain. A lot of commanders have never been talked to in that manner, but this wasn't the usual ship that they were commanding either.

"Sorry, I just want to know what's happening over there." Kelly sighed, sitting down in the throne like chair once again.

"We all do, but it doesn't help matters if your wearing out the carpet." Addilynn spoke softly now, sorry she had snapped at her friend.

Kelly started figeting seconds after Addie had told her to sit down. Raising her eyes heavenward, Addie had a 'why me' look on her face. Spinning around, the blond haired scientist spoke. "Kelly, it might be best if you burn that energy off in the gym. You'll just drive people nuts with your hovering and figeting."

Rising quickly, Kelly headed towards the door, turning back in the hallway outside, looking like she wasn't sure if she should do it or not. "If there's any emergancy, anything, get me."

Addie pointed towards the door, assuring the distrut captain.

*)_(*

Entering the gym, Kelly ended up face to face with her father. Who know that she thought about it, was always in the gym. Grabbing a couple staffs, Kelly tossed one to her father, who caught it.

Twirling the staffs around, two generations of Mitchell faced each other, each assecing each other's weaknesses.

"So you're Kelly." Cameron tried to get to know his daughter while swung her staff, blocking his blow.

"Your daughter, yes. Looks like I have at least some of your traits." Kelly spoke, pushing his staff backwards and in the process, knocking Cameron on his rear end.

*)_(*

Addie sighed from relief, now that Kelly wasn't pacing the bridge like crazy she could actually get something done around here. Moving towards the science station, Addie noticed several things at once. One, There were several ships fast aproaching their location, and secondly, A thing was sitting almost ontop of _Elizabeth Weir. _Shaking her head, Addie radioed up her siblings and parents, knowing they could only combat it if they work together.


	10. Family and Fighting

**Chapter Ten**

**Family and Fighting**

**A/N: This chapter isn't really important to the plot, it's more of what would happen if Fran was back and as terrible as ever. While Bridget gets Atlantis back with some un-expected consequences. I'll stop giving things away now, just read at the risk of dying from laughter.**

Once Addie had used every large word in her vocabulary, which was quite extensive, She looked around the room for ideas.

"From the reports from Atlantis, it's heavily damaged, gate doesn't work. Now we have two Mother-ships trying to intercept us on both sides. Now I know for a fact that we can't hold off the Wraith and Gou'ald at the same time." Looking around the room, Addie caught Fran slumped in her chair with her eyes closed. "Any ideas Fran?" She asked sweetly, trying to get her sister off guard.

Fran wasn't really asleep, but she often wondered if Addie could even talk without moving her hands flying in every direction. Hearing her name, she sat up and slowly opened her bluest eyes.

"Fran Cassidy!" Addie's indigent tone, prompted her to sister to almost jump fifteen feet, startled out of her mind. "Are you even listening?!"

Fran once more slouched in her chair, giving her older sibling the evil eye. "i heard ya the first time." She grumbled. "Just use the Delta-Gama maneuver. Once you get inside Atlantis's cloak, you should be safe."

**((*))**

Sam tried her hardest to not laugh. Since reuniting with her youngest, the place wasn't just gray walls and beeping consoles. It was like the life of the ship had been restored to it's former glory. Fran was more like her father than she was given credit for. As for this Delta-Gama maneuver, well she wondered how this would work. It looked to her that her kids had fought for many years. It wasn't exactly military strict, but sometimes the only way you would defeat someone is to use your own unorthodox ideas

Spotting the General, leaning against the wall, a bored expression on his face, Sam tried her hardest not to laugh. Fran and Jack O'Neill were more alike than not.

"Delta-Gamma maneuver won't work. This ship is too big to fly like that, Fran." Addie's tone was that of an older sister trying to tell her younger one that purple was the new black.

"All ya need is an exceptional pilot to fly this bucket of bolts and you have your maneuver. The gou'alds ram themselves into the Wraith and both go boom." Sam wasn't so sure if crazy ideas ran in the family or not. But this one probably took the cake.

"Fran! Our best pilot isn't aboard at the moment, ya ding-a-ling." Addie and Fran than resorted to name calling. It was probably a good thing that half a room separated the two, or blood would've been shed.

"Hey! Look ho's talking Donuts-Brain! The only other option is to have be beam aboard the ships and rig something to goes boom."

"Absolutely not, Fran Cassidy O'Neill." Sam gave voice to her thoughts about loosing her youngest once more. Thinking her dead once, was enough terror for the Colonel for a whole week.

**((*))**

Listening to the sounds of bickering coming from the control room, Izzy tried to think of being anywhere but here. Sometimes she wondered if she was the only one sane, left. Fran liked making things go boom, Addie had a nasty habit of experiments gone wrong. Ayl and Dakota piloted flying death traps at alarming speeds, sometimes coming back from a fight barely alive. Ethan had a nasty habit of going onto worlds where gou'alds were currently on, he ended up more than once getting killed than brought back using a sarcophagus. And Adam, well, he was mostly sane, unless his sibling got hurt than he was prepared to use giant needles that could knock a horse out.

Kelly was like her father, too excited sometimes, while Bridget was a walking death wish. Course Bridget had the least amount of crazy going on, her whole family was dead, only thing keeping her alive was a promise to look after Rodney to her dad.

**((*))**

"So you ever finished the Academy?" Cyntha asked, helping her sister up and over the pile of rubble in the middle of the room.

Bridget pulled herself up beside her sister, pushing her braid backwards. "You know how Uncle David gets when you try to break a promise. Told me that if I didn't finish dad would wonder what kind of Sheppard I am." Looking around herself, she grimaced at the extend of Atlantis' damage.

"Well good for you. Come on, there's more people that want to meet you." Cyntha walked over to a window balcony.

Noticing what she was going to do, Cora asked a question. "You really think climbing the outside of Atlantis is going to be a good idea?"

**((*))**

Bridget pulled herself up and over the last ledge, her weight entirely on her arms. Her sister Cyntha grabbed a hold of her arms and helped her onto the balcony.

Once, Bridget was all the way on the narrow ledge, she bent over, hands on her knees, getting her breath back. "Tell me WHY we had to climb three stories on the outside of the building? Or the stairs didn't work properly?"

Cyntha smiled, having forgotten her sister's humor in the time that she was gone. Bridget might be like their father, but she was also their mother's daughter. "Stairs are under rumble, and no transporters are in working order where we're going." Cyntha made sure that Cora, and Ayl had made it safely up, than led the way to a door. Entering the door, Bridget saw her family. A family she knew died nine years ago.

John Sheppard watched as his two youngest walked in. Bridget was tall, yet beautiful, he wished now that he had been around to warn the boys, that went after his daughters. Raising a girl was nothing new to Sheppard. Look how he did with Susie, his oldest. Cyntha was different than Susan, more like him, John thought. Nothing frightened her, yet she knew enough to keep everyone on their toes, while Helping Flanna keep Atlantis up and running for the past couple of years.

"Dad..." Bridget saw her father walking towards her, instead of waiting for him to reach her, she ran into his arms. A father's arms were protective to her, something that she had missed. When she heard about Colonel John Sheppard had been killed, she was devastated. Who would kiss her injuries and make them better, who would do a security sweep of her room before bed, and who would tell her stories of brave people trying to save the ones that they held dear? When her mom left three months after her first birthday, John had ceased being the one that only kept the monsters at bay, he turned into her hero, someone that she wanted to be exactly alike when she was older.

"Hey, how's my girl?" John stroked his daughter's midnight colored hair. She looked exactly like his cousin, Briana Sheppard Reed. They both had a fiery spirit, and it was easier to save the universe than it was to capture A Sheppard Lady. Pulling her away at arm's length, he looked his daughter over. "Did you keep trying to get your wings, Bird?"

Smiling, at her father, Bridget nodded, trying to blink pesky tears away. "I got them, Dad. You can't trim this bird of her feathers just yet." she replied, sounding as serious as a heart attack.

"Good. Now, I bet that Susie wants to say hello." Turning to the others that Cyntha had brought with her, he looked them over. The one with blond hair and warrior stance, he didn't remember, neather did he remember the black haired, blue eyed one. "Who are your friends, Bird?" He asked raising his eyebrows at what the blond one did. It reminded him a lot of his best friend, Ronon.

"You know Cora Dex, dad." Bridget gestured to the blond girl, who was currently cleaning her fingernails with a knife that she had produced out of nowhere. "And the other is Ayl O'Neill."

The black haired one, gave a wave with her hand, keeping an eye on her surroundings at all times.

**((*))**

**A/N:I bet you expected a rabbit but got a horse pulled out of my metaphorical hat didn't you? Siblings fighting, Despised nicknames, climbing towers...what more do you need in a chapter?**


End file.
